


Kiss, Please.

by TheEnchantedQuill



Category: MTMTE - Fandom, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnchantedQuill/pseuds/TheEnchantedQuill
Summary: Tailgate just wants his partner to be happy.
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Kiss, Please.

Tailgate knew better than to interrupt Cyclonus' thoughtful window staring. When those red optics were narrow and locked on the passing stars, he was pondering something serious. He didn't enjoy being thrown out of his intent focus. 

The mini-bot didn't like the atmosphere of today's focus, however. Something about Cyclonus' deep frown, set jaw and intense optics made him feel... sad. Cycolonus had a lot of feelings he kept secret, and Tailgate knew that not all those feelings were good ones. If asked, Cyclonus wouldn't tell. But there were other ways to open him up.

Tailgate climbed onto his cot, and rose to his little pedes. The extra height would nearly bring him level to his tall partner. "I'd like a kiss, please." He stated politely. His visor glinted as Cyclonus turned his helm to acknowledge him. Tailgate opened his arms invitingly. "Kiss, please." He repeated with a lighter tone, beaming as Cyclonus silently approached him. The frown slackened, crimson optics softening.

Strong arms wrapped around his lower back, and he was held against the tall mech's broad chest, where he could hear a gentle spark beating inside. Tailgate tilted his helm upwards, and Cyclonus rewarded him with a soft kiss to his forehead. Tailgate made a quiet giggling sound, and Cyclonus moved down to press his lips where Tailgate's mouth would be. "And what now?" Cyclonus murmured, stroking his helm. The mini-bot leaned into the touch, sighing.

"More kisses." He decided without much thought. He was swept off of his pedes, and held tight in powerful arms that never failed to protect him. 

"As you wish." A flood of tender kisses came crashing in, led by a gentle one on his cheek. Tailgate reached up, resting a hand on the side of Cyclonus' face. His little hand was small next to his partner's looming features. "Thank you." Cyclonus whispered.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've never written any MTMTE, so this was new and exciting. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
